Never Underestimate a Pack Mom
by Quillcox
Summary: Scott has the brilliant idea to have sex with Isaac in Derek's loft while he and Stiles are out. Bad idea. For lilianarowena. Beated by PrimeLaughter.


"I still think that this is a bad idea," Isaac said. He and Scott were entering the loft with the key that Derek entrusted with Scott. For emergencies…

"Why?" Scott asked. "Derek and Stiles are out for the night! We can have some time in here."

"Yeah, and what happens when Derek and Stiles come back in the morning and find us here?"

"Pfft," Scott said. "That's not going to happen." Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause it happened last time. Derek would've torn our throats out if Stiles hadn't promised him really hot sex if he relented."

"Aah! I really don't need to relive hearing that!" Scott yelped, clamping his hands hard down over his ears. Isaac smirked.

"Serves you right," he replied, sing-song tone evident (even to Scott). Scott rolled his eyes. "So…why did you insist we come here?" Isaac asked. Scott bit his lip. It was obvious that he was nervous…Isaac just had no idea why. They'd been dating for three years, defeated the idiots that came to Beacon Hills (seeing as it was a Beacon again), had a pretty good sex life…nothing came to mind about why he'd be so nervous. Scott took a step towards Isaac and knelt down on one knee. Isaac's brain short-circuited. _Oh. My. God. He's going to propose!_

"Isaac Andrew Lahey," Scott started, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket, "will you marry me?" Isaac's breath caught in his throat. Scott. Was. Proposing! Proposing! YES!

"Yes!" Isaac practically screamed. "Yes yes yes oh my god yes!" Scott smiled as he stood up. Tears sparkled in the corner of his eyes as he slid the simple, yet elegant band onto Isaac's ring finger. Isaac smiled through his tears as he pulled Scott in for a kiss.

"I love you," Scott whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you too," Isaac replied. Their lips crashed together again, and they stumbled into the bedroom, shirts landing on the floor on their way there. They undid the zippers on each other's pants and slid them off as much as they could without breaking the kiss, and then used their legs to finish the job.

"We don't have any lube, Isaac," Scott gasped, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"I'd better start sucking, then," Isaac smirked. Scott smiled back and put two fingers into Isaac's mouth. Isaac started wetting the fingers as quickly (and as efficiently) as he could, his tongue doing all sorts of tricks to completely wet them.

"Should I be worried about why you're so good at this?" Scott asked. "I don't think we've needed to do this before." Isaac smiled through the fingers.

"Don't worry," he said. "In any case, I think the fingers are good." Scott withdrew them and flipped Isaac over, presenting himself with Isaac's ass. He inserted a finger as gently as he could. Isaac drew a sharp breath and forced himself to relax, enjoying the feeling of something being inside him. Scott quickly added his second finger. Isaac was still relatively stretched out from the last time they had sex (around 24 hours ago), which was perfect.

"Think we're good?" Scott asked.

"Do it," Isaac grunted, shutting his eyes. Scott removed his fingers and positioned himself at his fiancé's entrance. He entered, very slowly so he didn't hurt Isaac too terribly - not that the werewolf healing wouldn't help anyways. Soon enough, he was completely within Isaac. Being completely enveloped within that tight heat was one of the best times of Scott's life. Isaac hissed, fingers clawing the sheets.

"You all right?" Scott asked, worry evident in his tone.

"I'll be fine if you would just _move_!" Isaac snapped, the burn starting to fade away (but not completely gone…). Scott grinned and pulled out almost all the way, and then slammed back into Isaac, successfully nailing his prostate on the first attempt. Isaac arched up with an almost inaudible scream of pleasure. Scott kept on thrusting in and out, managing to hit Isaac's special spot every once in a while. After a while, Isaac felt himself getting to his climax.

"Scott - gonna - come!" he gasped, breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

"Then come for me, Isaac," Scott said. "Come, you dirty, fucking, cock slut." He smiled, knowing how 'dirty talk', as Isaac called it, always got him off. This time was no exception. Isaac came, white streams of cum shooting out and landing on the sheets. That was it for Scott, as well. Feeling Isaac's walls contract around him forced him to lose it immediately. He came inside of Isaac straightaway, filling him up. There was even a little excess that leaked out onto the sheets. So nothing new, really.

"Derek's going to murder us," Isaac whispered. Scott smiled.

"I don't give a shit," he replied.

* * *

"Oh, it's good to be home," Stiles sighed, as he let himself and Derek into the loft.

"Stiles, do you smell that?" Derek asked. Stiles sniffed the air.

"Not really…what is it?" he questioned.

"I smell sex," Derek answered.

"Well, now that you mention it," Stiles said. "But where is it coming from?"

"Whose shirts are those?" the Alpha asked, pointing at the two shirts on the floor.

"I recognize the one on the left," Stiles decreed. "It's Scott's."

"Why the fuck was Scott here?" Derek demanded. "If I find him and Isaac in our bed, again, I'm going to murder him."

"No, you won't." Derek rolled his eyes and entered their bedroom.

"They're in here."

"Sleeping?" Stiles asked, picking the shirts up off the floor.

"Technically, yes."

"What are you not saying?" Stiles demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Derek said, stepping back. If Stiles saw this, no amount of sex would get _him_ to not murder Scott.

"Derek Lee Hale, what are you not telling me?" Stiles demanded, marching towards the door.

"Nothing!" he protested.

"Step away from the door," Stiles ordered. Derek mumbled something unintelligible and moved aside. Stiles opened the door to see Scott and Isaac, covered in dry cum. With a ring on Isaac's finger.

"SCOTT GARCIA MCCALL! HOW DARE YOU!" Scott and Isaac both jolted awake at Stiles' scream.

"Stiles? Wha -"

"You have defiled my baby boy!" Stiles screamed, whipping the covers off of the boys and pulling Scott off the bed.

"Mom, it's not that bad!" Isaac intervened.

"And you had the audacity to propose! Without asking for his hand!"

"Stiles, I -"

"Stiles, it could be worse," Derek said. The other three in the room turned to see him smirking. "It could've been Peter."

* * *

"DEREK!"

* * *

**AN****: First, I came up with middle names for whomever I game middle names through the actors that portrayed them. Kudos to whoever got that…don't know how creepy you are to know that, but OK…**

**Second, this is my Christmas present to lilianarowena. I hope you enjoyed this - I did my best.**

**And before I forget (and my head gets ripped off for not mentioning this), this was betaed by PrimeLaughter. Seems my grammatical and description skills haven't killed her quite yet…should I keep trying? Accidentally-on-purpose, maybe…**

**Nah! Then I wouldn't have her to scream at me.**

**Merry Christmas, guys!**


End file.
